Daisuke Matsushita
Daisuke Matsushita (Matsushita Daisuke) 'Background' Daisuke is the youngest brother of Kaito who he strongly looks up to. Daisuke had gone blind during in a mysterious large fire that had killed his mother and father that only him and his brother had survived. As he turned five his brother noticed something odd that a rare kekkei genkei had been found once again, he refers to it as the seeing eye. Daisuke began exceling in most jutsu that anyone could through at him except for a select few. After he had become a genin he has gone through the ranks and made it to Anbu alongside his brother at the age of 13. Personality' ' The only person that Daisuke ever seems to really talk to is Kaito and appears kind around him. When seen by most people he is quiet and stays hidden from most people, unless he is ordered by the hokage otherwise. Appearance Daisuke has white hair , and has a spikey messy style to it and lengthens as the story progresses, and grey eyes. His bangs hang down his face practically cover his eyes, while his eyes are being covered by bandages. A recurring theme in Daisukes appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by many girls near his age. During part I, Daisuke wears a all black jacket with a pattern down his side that is grey and it covers his arms to his wrists, he wears long capri pants that are grey and stop midway of his shins, the shoes are black. He wears a black headband around his neck and when he uses his kekkei genkei he uses it to move the hair out of his eyes. In part II, Daisuke hair gets a longer and covers his eyes completely covered by his bangs. He wears a white cut off zip-up hoodie that ends at the end of his shoulder blades, he now wears bandages wrapped all the way up to his elbows starting from his knuckles. He wears long black pants that are tucked into his shoes to so he will not trip on his pants. Abilities Basic Daisuke is considered as a genius, even by a young age he was able to adapt quickly in basically any battle scenario, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. During his days as a genin he never really talked to anyone or even his master, instead he had spent most of his time training and perfecting his techniques. Daisuke was so skilled that the hokage himself had but him in the ranks of a chunnin and trained him even a little by himself knowing that he had lost his family. Daisuke had even begun to ascend through the ranks to chunnin in no time at all and passed on to become a jonin where he did not seem to like being because of the young genin. He entered Anbu and is known as one of the most skilled fighter and tactians. Taijutsu His favoured area of combat, Daisukes Taijutsu is at a very high level ever since the start of the series. This was first showcased in the fight against his older brother, who was so shocked while fighting him. After mastering tree-climbing, he could completely overwhelm anyone in a taijutsu bout, easily outperforming normal speed and blocking attacks. He had created his own Taijutsu move called venom strike, with this attack he moves at quick speeds and hits the enemies chakra points in multiple strikes. With this increase he was able to overwhelm anyone during any initial fight. After the time-skip under the hokages guidance, Daisuke further improved his taijutsu. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Oto-nin in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. He was also able to keep up with his brother in taijutsu during their fight. Aside from his taijutsu skills, Daisuke has an average level of physical strength. He was able to lift. He has also shown high levels of durability and endurance he was able to survive being beaten, thrown and slammed around by a group of rock nin, survived getting hit in the neck by a large hammer of a missing nin he had to chase down. Since the start of the series Daisuke shows a high level of speed as he was the first to react to an ambush of the two most wanted missing nin. After being trained in chakra control by his brother he was able to hold his own to anyones speed during any encounter. After the time-skip, due to the Hokages training, Daisukes already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly. Ninjutsu Daisuke is well versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken as well as wire strings. During his inital training he is capable of using techniques like Shadow Shuriken Technique in which he could hide one shuriken in the shadow of another and the Manipulated Windmill Shuriken, which allows him to control the path of giant shurikens. After his training with the Hokage, he increased his speed and precision in throwing shuriken, as he was able to perfectly strike a set of nine targets. 'Kekkei Genkai: Seeing eye' With the seeing eye it allows him to pinpoint enemies exact location, amount of chakra, chakra type, and see into the future at a certain pace. As Daisuke gets older and time progresses he is able to create chakra force fields that surround his body and can consume chakra. Part I Chunnin Exams Arc During the testing portion they Daisuke sat in the way back, he was able to finish the test in a quick amount of time due to his intelligence level at a young age. During the forest of death portion Daisuke had found the weakest group and used a shadow doppleganger technique making them think that he was one of their team members and convinced them to give them the scroll and was able to get to the finish point in time to make it on to the next round. In the preliminaries Daisuke is matched up to fight a ninja from the sand and defeats him in an instant in a hit. In the finals Daisuke was unable to fight due to his need in a important mission to find orchimaru and infilatrate his where abouts which had then allowed him to become a chunnin in the end anyway. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion Daisuke had spent a large amount of time defending the walls from the snakes and ended up taking out two with his seeing eye technique. After he had fought the snake he had moved on to the sound nin that were creating the barrier that had kept him from getting to the Hokage, he felt he had failed the mission because he could not get to the hokage and save his life from orchimaru. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Daisuke had helped the group in finding out who had taken Sasuke and what the group was capable of, he had followed Shikamarus command and stood by his side. As everyone had gone off to fight Daisuke had followed naruto and led him to where Sasuke was and found Kimimaro had got between them and Sasuke. Daisuke allowed naruto to go on and took on Kimimaro in an intense battle, in the fight Daisuke had trouble reading some of the movements and could not keep up but as time developed on his speed on gotten faster and his strength better so that he had pinned Kimimaro and had knocked him uncounsious. Daisuke had moved on to where Sasuke and Naruto had fought and found Naruto, just as he found the headband Kakashi had arrived and he handed him the headband with a frown and shook his head. Part II Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Enjoys spicey foods * On his spare time he does gardening * Dai "large, great"-suke "help/ Mitsu "bright"- Hide "Sun" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT